The Adventures of Sai: On Wikia
by Llama-Herder
Summary: The Adventures of Sai: On Wikia Sai learns about the internet what could a normal day in Konoha be like? SaiHina! I do not own Naruto I am not saying this again.. You all should know that Kishimotos not a women. -.-'


Sai's on Wikipedia...

Is it a good idea or a horribly sick and twisted idea?...

I think its a absolutely ingenuous!

I do not own Naruto... I am not saying this again. You all should know ( hopefully) Kishimoto is not a women! Especially a high school girl! -_-''

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai where sitting at the ramen stall (aka Ichiraku Ramen shop in Konoha..) It was a nice day, the weather was warm, the sun was out, Kiba was playing, Akamaru was trying to keep Kiba from taking a dump in the konoha park... Yep it was a normal day in Konoha village. Well, Sasuke was back. Surprisingly, but Sasuke being the surprisingly unchanged prick he was he just thought he was one of the useless emo teen who was having a mid life crisis.. So many emo's in Konoha..

Me, Naruto and Sakura figured out we need time away from Sasuke... For a while. ( or long time... Emo prick...). and it was there at the ramen stall, we could relax for a week after a hard mission ordered by the hokage.

Sitting in silence while eating our food when this sudden question entered my creative artist luscious raven haired mind.

"What is this Wikipedia?"

Naruto and Sakura both looked at me with their confusing faces. I felt the need to take out my canvas and brush.. I wanted to draw both because their confused faces looked as if they were constipated. So interesting, unfortunately I kept a proper stature because I did not what a "Feminist bitch slap" across my beautiful porcelain skin. Sakura, being the nerd bitc- I mean smart girl she was. She replied to me, her artist comrade.

"Sai...Wikipedia, is a internet website. It's often used to answer questions and aid in research. But I recommend it only be used to first have an overview then try to find sources. You never know who is a reputable source or not..Why do you ask?"

I kept my signature apathetic look ( Damn he needs some sunglasses..) but I continued to eating my ramen. Naruto looked surprised at the news he never heard.. Dumb bitch- I mean.. Oh fuck it...

"WHat? So Sakura-chan the internet can answer every question and help research... ANYTHING?..." The Blonde exclaimed loudly( as usual ). Naruto began to think ( which was unusual..)

" Anything like Playboy Ninja, or &*(&(#*($#)(* Awesome site's ( fill in whatever you like children.. What ever you like...) Or maybe Ninja fruit snacks! Maybe I can find out what-..."

Sakura interupted her blonde haired team mate.

"I have a hunch... Maybe...No it couldn't be... perverted thoughts?" I roled my eyes thinking to myself, of the unbelievable thought...

"NO YOU BAKA!" She roared as she rolled her right fist back and gave him a feminist bitch slap across the face.. ( Girl power... Damn...)

As Sakura was too busy pulverizing her foxy friend, kicking,hitting, biting, hissing, scratching, telling yo mama jokes, and using every fucking line in the Necronomica( Yes bitch I went there and came back with yo ass! ) .

You name it, Sakura was soo skilled she knew ever attack in the book. ( NO! NO dirty thoughts!

Even the Chuck Norris attacks. Kids gathered around this fight and began to chant. "Rocky, Rocky, Rocky!" But this was soon stopped when Masashi Kishimoto smack some of the poor ninjas explaining this was the wrong story.. and the kids left with a depressed poof..Yep just a normal day in Motha-Fuckin'-Konoha City.

I know what your thinking... Yes, Naruto is dead. The artist's teammates were too busy to notice me, the genius, depart alone. I needed to research this Wikipedia for himself.

~~~~~~~~At the Library...~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is even better than one of those magic eight balls." I mused.

Everything that had-no surpassed books! Is that even possible? Could this really be too good to be true? I rubbed my chin and closed my eyes... Was it? Wait- I think I'm getting something...

Flash Back

"Will I be successful at life?"

"My sources say no.."

"...Damn it..."

End of flash back..

Sai leaned into the computer scrutinizing the internet servers he wondered to adventure on.. Yahoo, MSN ( he thought it was menstrual Sycling Nifty) and Google ( Which he just swinted his pretty skinny asian eyes because he thought it was some bra or tampon device... Hm.. Naruto could use that..)

How interesting. I may type in anything I would like and I can receive a enormous amount of information..."

Sai began to explore the computer,The internet explorer seems okay.. I am a explorer. I turn my back feeling a familiar presence..

"Right... Dora?"

"Si! Where is-" Before she could finish she was drop kicked by masashi Kishimoto off to her adventurous universe. I played Solitary, but lost a few times. I soon understood the paint program, which could be uploaded to wikipedia.. A smirk widens across my faces as I "kufufufufufufufu" at the plan within my raven haired mind.

I found pictures on Myface and downloaded pictures of my team mates.

Giving Sakura rock hard abs because I was in a giddy mood and eyes like the devil to go along with her stylish moostach. She o I may say he was standing nect to Naruto. Naruto was styling a dress from the 80's with pucci print, red stained lips, with hooker boots. This looked more normal to me. Sakura was like a male because she was:

Flat as a wash board

Smacked like a bitch

b. Need he say more?

Naruto was more like a girl because:

His high pitched voice,- Sai thought he went through puberty late...

He always complains and never.. What I have learned on the internet.. STFU!

He's such a Mofo- he wore bright clothes because "He's a ninja.."

b. he was a diskless-

"Sai-kun?"

I turned around to see none other than the Hyuuga who interrupted my awesome thoughts.

"Hello Hyuuga, what brings you to this place?"

" I was just searching for a book..."

"Oh, that's good"

"What are you doing?" Hinata walked over clutching the unknown book close to her chest. They were huge..

Sooo huge...

What book was she reading? It had sooo many pages.. I was interested.

She looked over my shoulder , and I could feel her breathe touch my beautiful face.. That was porciline.. Her scent and breath sent chills down my spin. A nice chill.. I felt like purring..

What was this feeling I was feeling?

The indigo haired girl didn't reply she only blushed at the computer. I felt a little the awkward in this silence and thought it would be smart to reply.

" I was messing around on the computer... " I used my signature apathetically expression to explain. Damn I really needed sunglasses to look bad-ass. He looked over to see her bangs covering her face.

I silently scooted away from her. She was being too silent. Was she going to explode like the species "women" she was? She did like the dope, and she was friends with the ugly bitch... I was ready to run. Thinking of my plans.

" I quickly jump to the right, make a diversion in the book cases, run like hell in circles like they did in " the most dangerous game" to confuse her. Then I run out of the building, make it to the bus stop and move away... Okay maybe not go that far. I'll just hide in Kakashi's house. I wanted to borrow some of his interesting books..." I thought feeling a sweat roll down my cheek.

I was too distracted with his plan until I heard a laugh that sounded like soft angelic wind chimes. It next to me. Hinata was shaking, but I couldn't see her face. Then a few seconds of continuous shaking, she threw her head back and laughed so humbly.

What's up with her? She pulled her hair back off her face, she was smiling, and laughing. She continued to look at the computer screen of the he/she male of Naruto, and the graffiti male version of Sakura. Was this really funny?

"S-sai-kun... I-I am sorry i-it's just that. Your very interesting..." She didn't look at him, she just continued to smile and giggle. I really wanted to make a picture so it'll last longer.

I kept a apathetic expression hiding my feelings of being unusually.. calm... What was with this girl to all of a sudden to make him feel like this? Weird Byakugan user...

" I wanted to save this art work but Couldn't figure out how to save this.."

" Here let me show you.."

SHe was shaking, as she took the mouse and dragged it over to the save button.

Hinata pulled the key board closer to her. I heard a silent " sorry" for this action but disregarded it.

" what would you like to name it?"

"What?"

"What would you like to t-title it I mean..."

"Mmmmmm" Sai found his hand holding his chin..."

"What should I title it?"

I smiled and turned to her indigo locks. Her lavender orbs stared at me in wonder.

All I said was,

"Dickless, and Bitchiness..."

A few days later this would be the riot of the Konoha village. Everyone used wikiapedia as Sakura said... Even Naruto... Too bad they couldn't always look transgender-ish..

That's all I have, More later...! Thanks for reading!


End file.
